


Intervals

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [56]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #310 – _Time of Day_. Prompts used (in order) = morning, afternoon, evening

Mornings are rough, but Sam loves them.

Gene's just as likely to sleep in as he is to rise bright and bloody early, eager for a pre-work shag. Oh, and a proper fry up, the greasier the better. After that, they shower. Dress. Talk a little, while Gene smokes. Eventually they head in to work, and Gene of course drives.

Sam wakes super early because of all that, knowing how important it is to get his jog out of the way in case Gene ends up being in the mood. The anticipation puts him in the mood.

Gene rarely disappoints.


	2. Noons

The day starts typically: a distraught mother who curses her soon-to-be ex-husband for kidnapping their daughters, that and an armed blag with the only survivor left comatose.

Some clever thinking on Annie's part leads to one happy ending: the two girls are safely returned home to their mum. There's still another case to break, and seeing how they're waiting on their witness to wake up...

It's afternoon before he knows it – where had the day gone? There's paperwork to deal with, and not enough time, only then another hour's vanished and Gene's announcing beer o'clock.

Honestly, Sam's glad it's over.


	3. Nights

Sam just doesn't have it in him tonight for fancy cooking and complicated recipes: dinner is simple, though Gene stills eats it without complaint.

How bloody novel.

They drink some more after that, Gene smoking, and neither of them do much talking. The evening is drawing to a close, and Sam knows where it's heading.

So when they do finally crawl into bed and the only physicality Gene demands is to hold Sam in his arms, he's taken by surprise. He's not very used to the softer side of Gene Hunt, though he'd like to be.

Maybe, with some time...


End file.
